


Code Red

by GeneralDisarray



Series: Fics written during class [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Meeting the Parents, Pie, Stressed Castiel (Supernatural), Stressed Dean Winchester, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray
Summary: “Cas, Cas!” Dean ran into the kitchen. “We have a Code Red!”“A code red?” His husband tilted his head in confusion.“Claire just texted. She’s on her way home...and she’s bringing Kaia over.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Series: Fics written during class [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606447
Kudos: 54





	Code Red

“Cas, Cas!” Dean ran into the kitchen. “We have a Code Red!”

“A code red?” His husband tilted his head in confusion.

“Claire just texted. She’s on her way home...and she’s bringing Kaia over.”

“Oh, OH! Ok, ok, uhh, what do we do?” Kaia was Claire’s girlfriend, her  _ first _ girlfriend. Claire hadn’t specifically called her that but it was clear what she meant when she talked about Kaia.

“I don’t know! We should’ve planned better! What do teenagers like? Soda, right? We have soda. And maybe chips?”

“Kaia has to like us, Dean. If she doesn’t, Claire will hate us forever!” Cas panicked.

“Well, maybe not forever.” Dean tried to reason.

“Remember when she was four and you called her artwork ‘good’ instead of ‘amazing’? She was mad at you for a week!”

“Jesus fucking Christ. She’s going to hate us forever.”

*

“They aren’t going to hate you, Kaia.” Claire reassured her… she actually had no idea what they were. History would probably say that they were close friends.

“But meeting the parents...kind of a big deal if they don’t like me.”

“Dean can act like a grump but he’s just a big teddy bear. And I’m pretty sure Cas has never hated anything in his life, except maybe mornings. And my first grade teacher, because she was a homophobic bitch. But considering you are none of those things, I think you’ll be fine.”

“Hey, you never know, I could be the human embodiment of mornings.”

“I find that very doubtful.”

“I have secrets!”

“Righttt.”

“When I was in kindergarten I stole this little plastic bear that was supposed to be used to learn counting.” Kaia argued.

“You’re such a rebel, Kaia. Better not tell my dads about that. They might not approve.”

Kaia slapped Claire's arm. “If you keep playing on my fears, I might have to break up with you.”

Does that mean that they’re dating? You have to be dating to break up with someone, right? “You wouldn’t. You like me too much.”

“Who knows why.”

Claire was about to come up with a witty retort but they’d reached her house and before she even had time to look for her keys, the door flung open. Cas was standing there with a wide smile, looking slightly flushed, Dean hovering over his shoulder.

Cas just stood there for a few seconds before Dean elbowed him and he hurried out a “Hi. Come in.”

“Hi Misters Winchester-Novak.” Kaia said.

“Oh please call us Cas and Dean.” Dean said with a smile. And was he blushing? Jesus Christ, what was going on?

“Would you guys like something to eat or drink? We have soda, and chips. I think we might have some leftover pie?” Dean shot Cas a glare, no one touches his pie.

“We’re fine.” As much as Claire loved her parents, they were starting to act a little creepy and she didn’t want Kaia to be exposed to that. “I think we’re going to go upstairs and do some homework.” She lead Kaia towards the stairs.

“Oh wait! One more thing!” Dean called. “I would give you the lecture about if you hurt her, I will hunt you down. But I’m sure Claire could do that herself.”

“That reminds me! I wanted to show you my knife collection!” Claire dragged her girlfriend away (she decided they were girlfriends now), who shot a smile back at Dean and Cas. “Aunt Jo just gave me this really cool one…”

“You think she’ll hate us forever?” Dean asked.

“No, she’s a good kid. Kaia’s great too.”

“Yeah. I’m mad at  _ you _ though.”

“What?! Why?”

Dean pouted. “You offered up my pie.” 

“You still love me.”

“Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos fuel me.


End file.
